Campanella (SIR x Italia )
by rinlennekokawaii
Summary: Feliciano trata de hacerle llegar a su pequeño amor, todos los sentimientos que tiene para el, pero descubre que es mas difícil de lo que el cree; aun así, el no se dará por vencido. Pequeño SIRxItalia, AU. Los personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla


Basado en la canción de Gumi Megpoid "Campanella" (SIRxItalia)

Feliciano se encontraba recostado en su cama, aún era de noche, por lo tanto Roderich aún se encontraba dormido; por lo que decidió salir de su cama solamente con sus pequeños zapatos y envuelto en una cobija, hacia la pequeña pradera que se encontraba cerca de la casa del austriaco.

Estando ahí, solo miro el cielo, recordando la última vez que estuvo con esa persona que tanto quería mirando con él las estrellas.

_-Adler…todas las estrellas son bonitas…_

_-Lo se Feli…pero…en verdad, yo quisiera encontrar a aquel pez del espacio _

_-¿uh? ¿Acaso hay un pez en el espacio?_

_-Si…algún día lo encontrare, y a ti, te lo mostrare primero _

_-ve~ Adler…yo sé que lo encontrarás_

Una pequeña lagrima salió de sus ojos, y rodo por su rosada mejilla; ahora que recordaba, nunca pudieron encontrar a aquel pez, y Feliciano tampoco pudo entregar por completo su corazón al pequeño rubio; así que tuvo una idea, corrió de nuevo a la casa, y tomo una hoja de papel y un crayón color rojo, y en toda la hoja dibujo muchos corazones, de todos los tamaños, la doblo en forma de avión y corrió de nuevo a la pradera, estando ahí, lanzo lo más fuerte que pudo el pequeño avión, este voló algunos metros, pero de pronto calló.

-Así no puedo entregarte mi corazón…eso significa…que estas muy lejos…

Se acercó hasta donde calló el avioncito y lo recogió, y estrechándolo entre sus brazos, regreso a la cama, donde, como era ya normal para él, soñó con el pequeño germánico.

Unas semanas más tarde, mientras terminaba de hacer sus deberes en la casa de Roderich, vio a lo lejos un pequeño globo con una cesta; entonces tuvo otra idea para entregarle su "corazón" a aquel niño

_- Adler… ¿Qué estás haciendo? _

_-Estoy haciendo un pequeño globo aerostático, este llegara al cielo, muy muy lejos, y entonces, podre capturar al pez del espacio _

_-Yo sé que podrás atraparlo Adler_

Con un poco de ayuda, el pequeño italiano, pudo construir un globo como el que en ese entonces había hecho su pequeño amor, entonces, volvió a tomar el crayón rojo y en muchas hojas hizo nuevamente muchos corazones de diferentes tamaños, los recorto con cuidado y los hecho en la pequeña canasta, hasta que esta, ya no podía guardar más corazones; lo tomo con cuidado y lo soltó al aire, pero, solo este comenzó a alejarse, sin llegar muy alto.

-Así tampoco puedo entregarte mi corazón…eso significa que estas muy lejos de mi…

Miro el globo alejarse, hasta que lo perdió de vista, la próxima vez, no volvería a fracasar.

Volvieron a pasar los días, recostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo, recordó el último intento de Adler por atrapar "al pez del espacio"

_-Adler, ¿aun intentas atrapar al pez?_

_-Claro que si Feli…y ahora quiero atraparlo más que nada…porque quiero que sea un regalo para ti…_

_-¿Para mí?_

_-SI, por que te quiero mucho…y esta vez lo atrapare, construí un cohete que me llevara al espacio, y ahí lo atrapare_

_-P-pero eso está muy lejos…y no quiero que te vayas…_

_-Descuida Feli, yo volveré…te lo prometo _

_-Cuídate mucho Adler, te esperare todo los días _

_-el solamente sonrió, y entro al "cohete"-_

Fue entonces cuando todo cambio drásticamente…el cohete no era nada más que un montón de cajas apiladas…pero eso no importaba, porque eran solo unos niños; Adler ese mismo día tuvo que ser llevado de emergencia al hospital, había sufrido un ataque cardiaco, y ese día, él había fallecido.

Cuando le contaron a Feliciano, trataron de contárselo de la forma más tranquila posible; le habían dicho, que Adler se había ido al espacio en busca de ese gran pez del que tanto hablaba, antes no lo comprendía, el pequeño italiano en verdad pensaba en que su pequeño amor estaba de viaje; hasta que fue la hora de crecer, entonces entendió a que se referían todos…el por qué cada año Roderich y Elizabetha vestían de negro e iban a un lugar que no querían decirle; cuando comprendió, rompió en llanto, encerrándose en aquel "cohete" que el pequeño rubio había construido, era por eso que su "corazón" no podía ser entregado a quien el tanto amaba; pero tal vez si, por que…solo por el rabillo del ojo, vio una silueta que le parecía muy familiar, y esta, solo sonreía, mientras sostenía un pequeño corazón, como los que había dibujado el italiano anteriormente; pero al voltear su cabeza, no había nada…estaba solamente el…y entendió, que su "corazón" ya había sido entregado; salió del "cohete" quitándose las lágrimas de sus ojos, y sonrió como siempre lo hacía, caminando hacia la cocina, para ayudar en la cena.

Al siguiente año, el día en que iban a visitar la tumba de Adler, Feliciano los acompaño, ahora entendía todo, continuaba sintiendo dolor en pecho, porque su amigo, compañero y pequeño amor, ya nunca volvería; pero tenía que afrontar eso algún día, tomo un canasto, con algunos dulces que él había preparado y algunos de los corazones que había dibujado y se encamino hacia la tumba; estando ahí, dejó el canasto cerca, se arrodillo frente a la tumba, y mientras sonreía, le contaba a su amigo, todo lo que había pasado todos esos años, todas sus nuevas aventuras, y cuando salió la primera estrella, deseó, que algún día…Adler volviera con el…

**Esta es otra de mis historia, espero les guste.**

**Por lo que SIR no tiene un nombre humano, en este fic será Adler, el final pueden interpretarlo como gusten y bla bla bla **

**Hasta la proxima! OuO **


End file.
